thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schöne Aussicht für Gordon
Schöne Aussicht für Gordon (A Better View for Gordon) ist die dritte Folge der fünften Staffel Handlung Eines Morgens beschwert sich Gordon, was James nervt. James fragt, warum sich Gordon die ganze Zeit beschwert, und Gordon sagt ihm, dass er eine große Lokmotive ist und dass er sich beschweren soll, wann immer er möchte, und dann sagt er James, dass er nur eine kleine rote Lokmotive mit hochfliegenden Plänen ist. Eines Tages wird er ihnen zeigen, was ein große Lokomoitve wirklich kann. Später wird Gordon vom Dicken Kontrolleur dazu aufgefordert, einen leeren Schnellzug nach Kirk Ronan zu ziehen, um das neue Bahnhofsgebäude zu testen. Zunächst möchte er es nicht tun, da Henry es normalerweise mag, aber den dicken Kontrolleur kümmert sich nicht darum, also sagt er, dass er tun soll, was ihm gesagt wird. Auf dem Weg fängt er an, sich krank zu fühlen. Sein Lokomotivführer sagt ihm, dass er ins Werk gehen muss, wenn seine Rohre verstopft sind. Gordon kommt bald am Bahnhof an. Er ist beeindruckt, aber seine Stimmung ändert sich bald, wenn sich vor ihm eine leere Wand und ein Satz Puffer befinden. Gordon langweilt sich vor der leeren Gipswand vor seinen Puffern und sagt, dass wichtige Motoren einen Panoramablick haben sollten, damit die Leute ihn sehen können. Auf der Rückfahrt versucht Gordon, schneller zu werden, bricht jedoch zusammen und bleibt in einem Nebengleis stehen. Gordons Lokomotivführer sagt ihm, dass etwas in seinem Inneren kaputt ist und er jetzt wirklich in die Werkstatt gehen muss, um repariert zu werden. Als James kommt, um seine Wagen abzuholen, erzählt er Gordon, dass er zu sehr prahlt war und es ihm recht ist. Gordon wird rechtzeitig zur Eröffnung des neuen Bahnhofs repariert,prahlt aber immer noch . Wenn er sich Kirk Ronan nähert, können weder der Lokomotivführer noch der Heizer bremsen. Etwas ist blockiert, und Gordon verliert die Kontrolle und stürzt durch die Wand. Seine Crew und der Dicke Kontrolleur erleiden geringfügige Verletzungen. Der Dicke Kontrolleur sagt ihm, dass er wusste, dass Gordon einen Panoramablick wollte, aber dies ist nicht der Weg, um dies zu erreichen. Bei seiner zweiten Rückkehr aus den Werken kommt Gordon zur zweiten offiziellen Eröffnung zum Bahnhof zurück und diesmal kommt er sicher an. Gordon freut sich zu entdecken, dass die zerbrochene Wand in ein Panoramafenster verwandelt wurde. Der Dicke Kontrolleur sagt ihm, dass es hier bleiben wird, und er vertraut darauf, dass er es immer aus der Sicherheit seiner eigenen Schienen durchschauen wird. Charaktere * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (Spricht nicht) * Thomas (Nebenrolle) * Edward (Nebenrolle) * Duck (Nebenrolle) * Stephen Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Bridget Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Jeremiah Jobling (Nebenrolle) * Mrs. Kyndley (Nebenrolle) * Der Vikar von Wellsworth (Nebenrolle) * Nancy (Nebenrolle) * Der Geschichtenerzähler (Nebenrolle) * Anopha-Steinbruch-Manager (Nebenrolle) * Der Dryaw-Polizist (Nebenrolle) * Der besondere Besucher (Nebenrolle) * Ein kleiner Junge (Nebenrolle) Orte * Kirk Ronan * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Wellsworth * Standard und Schmalspurbahntunnel * Die Werke (erwähnt) Trivia * Gordons Absturz bei Kirk Ronan wurde von der Entgleisung in Paris, Frankreich, inspiriert. Am 22. Oktober 1895 durchlief der Granville-Paris Express die Pufferhaltestelle, durchquerte die Bahnhofshalle und stürzte durch die Bahnhofsmauer. Landung auf dem Place de Rennes. David Maidment zeigte dem Produktionsteam ein Poster der Katastrophe. * Diese Episode markiert den ersten Auftritt von Kirk Ronan in der Fernsehserie und ersetzt Knapford für die fünfte Staffel. * Das Fass, auf dem sich The Fat Controller befindet, wenn er zu Beginn des Spiels mit Gordon spricht, ist das "Best Quality Diesel Oil" -Fass von Ausgeschlagen. Fehler * Als Gordon zu Kirk Ronan aufbricht, stehen seine Crew und der Fat Controller immer noch dort. * Auf der Titelkarte der norwegischen Erzählung heißt es: "Let's Have a Race" von Mike O'Donnell und Junior Campbell. * Wenn James auf dem Abstellgleis mit Gordon spricht, ist James 'Dom gekratzt. * Als sich Gordon auf dem Plattenteller prahlte, ist sein rechter Puffer schief. * Wenn Gordons Crew versucht, seine Bremsen zu ziehen, ist ein Draht aus dem Fenster der Kabine zu sehen. * Die Hindi-Erzählung dieser Episode schreibt Michael Angelis als Erzähler vor. * In tschechischer Synchronisation sagt Sir Topham Hatt anstelle von Gordon die Zeile "Er liebt es, sich in Stationen aufzuhalten". In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichung England * Happy Holidays * My Little Thomas and the Royal Visitor * The Complete Series 5 DVD-Boxsets * Classic Collection Amerika * Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories * Best of Gordon * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures (digital download) * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 5 DVD-Boxsets * Best Tales on the Tracks * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Totally Thomas Volume 3 * Best of Collection Australien * Happy Ever After (VHS) * The Complete Series 5 * My First Thomas with Henry and Gordon * My First Thomas with The Fat Controller DVD-Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * My First Thomas * Classic Collection * Series Five and Series Six Double Pack Neuseeland * Happy Ever After (VHS) Japan * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.1 * Gordon and Henry the Large Engines * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.3 Philippinen * A Better View for Gordon (DVD) Norwegen * Songs and Tales (Norwegian VHS/DVD) Slowenien * James and the Problems with Trees Schweden * The Engine and the Gremlins Malaysia * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Adventures Dänemark * Thomas and the Ghosts and Other Stories Italien * Time for James Griechenland * Adventures at the Railway Station DVD-Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 Thailand * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 (Thai DVD) * Thomas and Friends - Volume 16 (Thai DVD) en:A Better View for Gordon es:Mejoras para Gordon he:נוף טוב יותר לגורדון ja:ゴードンのまど pl:Lepszy Widok dla Gabrysia ru:Гордону лучше видно Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:TV-Serie